


Interruptions

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blue Balls, Coitus Interruptus, Explicit Language, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio and Leonardo are just trying to enjoy some private time together.  It's harder than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/19860.html?thread=5783700#t5783700

The first time it happened, Claudia found them in a quiet spot by the river, not far from the Rosa in Fiore.  “You know, Ezio, if you and Leonardo are that eager for a little one-on-one time, I can always rent you a room.”

Ezio snorted as he pulled his shirt back on, using his body to shield his blushing, mostly-naked lover.  “And you’ll never let me hear the end of it.  Right.”

But Claudia’s smirk said it was already too late for that.

**

Next it was Bartolomeo, stumbling across them in the stables where they’d opted for a literal roll in the hay.

“Oho, so that’s how it is,” the mercenary had roared with laughter.  “I’d always wondered about that one.  He must be really something to make you forget your women.  Well, fuck him good, Ezio.”

He’d left after that, but neither of them felt much like taking his advice.

**

After that, Maria caught them in a vacant building that Ezio was having renovated as a brothel.  The lecture about safe sex and makinag sure your partner was clean would have been bad enough in any event, Ezio thought grumpily, but the fact that she was addressing her advice to Leonardo somehow made it all the worse.

**

Then it was the Brotherhood’s latest recruit, Alessandro, arriving back at the outpost from his very first mission.  The young man squeaked and went white, excusing himself hastily. 

Ezio groaned, resigning himself to horrified looks from the brothers, and knowing snickers from the girls.

**

Ezio didn’t see or hear anyone the next time, but the prickling feeling at the back of his neck wouldn’t leave him alone.  Disgusted, he broke off with apologies to Leonardo. 

It was just like that damned fox to watch and laugh and never show himself.

**

“But you don’t know how hard it is to find time together,” Ezio all but whined, interrupting a lecture from Machiavelli about the importance of dignity and appropriately leader-like behavior, after finding the two of them entangled on Ezio’s Tiber Island desk.

“That’s not my concern.  My concern is that you are il Mentore, and you should act accordingly.  How can you be desperate enough to do this here?”

Ezio gave him a sullen glare, taking Leonardo by the wrist and storming out, despite Machiavelli’s indignant voice behind him.

**

Ezio ignored the knock on the door with single-minded intensity.

“Ezio,” Leonardo said breathlessly, shuddering beneath him.  “What if – ahhh, yes, there….it may be important.”

“Don’t give a damn,” Ezio growled, punctuating each word with rough thrusts.  “Whoever it is, they can wait five fucking minutes.  I have waited too long – nngh, dio, you’re so good – to stop now.”

Outside, Alessandro grimaced at the entirely unrestrained moans coming through the door.  Not again…


End file.
